kiwi_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Round Table
What the Colors Mean: Quest Dialog Text Task Instructions Task Completion Dialog and Reward QUEST TASKS: TASK: What is My Destiny? Oi there! I reckon there's more for me to find out there in Jungle! If the old Wizard was right, I need to learn more about my destiny. I need to know what I should do next! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Clear out the debris. Tap the ruin to clear the brush. : 00:10:00 Hmm, this is a round foundation of some sort. What do you reckon this could be? TASK COMPLETE! “Let's keep lookin!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: The Stone Afore I reckon the only thing we can do is keep searchin' for answers! Will ya' help me out? It's very important I learn more. ☐ Help Tad search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Pick up the stone for the table. Tap the Table Stone to complete. : 01:00:00 This looks like the same kind of stone the sword was stuck in before! Blimey, could this be where those knights the Wizard told me about met? He told me the most honorable and noble knights gathered around a table to discuss how to defend their home. This must be it! TASK COMPLETE! “Never leave an fun exploration on the table!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Carving the Time I reckon we should use this stone to carve a new table, just like the one the knights used to sit at! ☐ Use the stone to carve the table. Tap the Round Table to upgrade. : 04:00:00 Blimey, that carving is so amazing! We must find the Wizard and ask him what this is all about! TASK COMPLETE! “Off to the see...what was his name again?” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Wizard Wisdom Oi! The Wizard will have all the answers. We must go find him! Last time he appeared in the water, remember? Maybe we ought to go to the reservoir and see if he comes back! ☐ Look for the Wizard at the Reservoir. Tap the Reservoir to harvest. (2x) 2 to skip Blimey he appeared! He tells me I am on the right path. The one who has the power to take the sword out will lead a group of noble knights against attackers on the Island. The sword, he says, needs the shield of the blue knight. I need to find that shield! TASK COMPLETE! “The roundest knight at the table was Sir Cumference.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Shield Search We must find the shield of the blue knight! The power of the sword comes from it! ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship to find the Knight's Shield. Tap the Air Ship to explore the island! : 3 Down there! Do you see it? That's the shield, innit? TASK COMPLETE! “Tad must shield everyone from her true identity until the time's right!” REWARD : 100 : 25 : 1 TASK: The Blue Knight's Shield Let's take the shield of the blue knight back to the round table! ☐ Place the Knight's Shield next to the Round Table. Tap the Round Table to upgrade. : 02:00:00 Gor! It's so heavy! The blue knight must have been as strong as an bull! But I will be stronger! TASK COMPLETE! “Not finding the shield woulda' made me blue.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Bench Ticket If we are to have secret meetin's at the table, we must have somewhere to sit, right? Let's use the Hot Air Balloon to look for some seats! ☐ Venture forth in the Airship! Tap the Air Ship to explore the island! : 2 Oi! Look! Those benches are carved from the same stone as the table! TASK COMPLETE! “Don't bench this search!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Off the Bench I could really use your help placing these benches around the table. Can ya' help me out? ☐ Place the silver benches around the table! Tap the Round Table to upgrade. : 04:00:00 Gosh! I can't believe this is where the brave knights sat and talked about battle! I wonder what happened to them... Do I have to look for them? Will they find me? I have to ask the Wizard! TASK COMPLETE! “The Wizard has all the answers!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Wizard Wisdom II Let's go back to the Reservoir and talk to the Wizard. I gotta' know what I need to do next! ☐ Visit the Wizard again at the Reservoir. Tap the Reservoir to harvest. (1x) 2 to skip The Wizard tells me the last step is to find the cloth of the Knights. It will have their symbol on it, a Red Dragon! He says it represents their allegiance to their kingdom! TASK COMPLETE! “The Wizard is quite the reserve of knowledge.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: The Cloth of the Knights We must find the cloth of the Knights! Remember, it has the symbol of a Red Dragon on it! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Bring back the cloth of the Knights! Tap the Knight Cloth to collect. : 01:00:00 Gor Blimey! There it is! You found it! TASK COMPLETE! “The knight put his cloth 'round his lady to protect her.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Table of Context Help me place the cloth on the table. The last thing the Wizard told me was that I will know when the time is right to come back. And at that time, everyone on the Island will know who I really am! ☐ Place the cloth of the Knights on the Round Table! Tap the Round Table to complete. : 06:00:00 Gor!I had a dream about a red dragon the other night. I didn't know what it meant, until now! This is my destiny, innit? TASK COMPLETE! “When will my time come?” REWARD : 100 : 25 |Swords_Needed=12 |Swords_Earned=1 |Gold_Earned=0 |Depends On Quest=The Sword of Destiny |Active on Android=Yes |Active on Apple=Yes |Quest_Date=2013-Jun-24 |Version=2.2.3-2013.10.18 }} 1. There is no Air Ship in the Apple version of Shipwrecked. Explore the Jungle instead.